Underdeveloped
by Kleinean
Summary: The Uchiha brother's have a new little sister. Like the rest of them, she comes with her own set of problems. Self-insert / SI Currently on Chapter 6 (Forgetful brain)
1. Meeting

This is my first self-insert fanfiction. I'll make sure that she cannot become a Mary sue/ OP SOB =]

Awkward translations/phrases are from Google translator, sorry if the Japanese is wrong.

Don't own Naruto, if I did it would show more of Sasuke and Naruto's friendship.

**EDIT**: Shortened intro to confuse less people ^u^; Sorry about that.

I suggest skipping to the bottom or next chapter for nicer writing

* * *

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Start

* * *

You know how when people die they have some kind of interesting death? Like for example they get hit by a car or they died from a severe illness. Well let's be honest, I deserve a do over.

One moment I'm lying on my bed eating some chips while watching some ID and then the next I'm coughing because that _one_ chip decided to be a bastard and go down the wrong tube.

I died because a small chip went into my lung.

Where's my retry button?

Anyone?

I was expecting to be on my bed, coughing that chip out with watery eyes before continuing my show. Instead I woke up to being nearly blind, wet, and lost.

Hello~ I'm supposed to respawn at a checkpoint, not a new location.

That is unless someone played my 'game' for me and adjusted what I was on previously. (I basically mean moved her elsewhere)

Also there is this loud annoying baby, tell it to shush please? Oh and some water too? My throat is a little sore, not sure why…

Oh wait…

Did I seriously just get reborn?

You might be curious how I came to that conclusion, well let's just say that I had been reading a few SI's recently. It is stupid to guess that but at a state of panic, that's really all I can think of.

While I was having my weird internal chat I pretty much ignored the talking I could hear before so now I'm even more lost. I felt my body adjust to something warm, probably a parental figure of sorts.

I could feel my throat start to relax; I guess that crying is over. I heard a soft female voice hum a relaxing tune, rocking my nearly blind body back and forth. I tried to comment on her nice voice, but instead a weird noise came out.

Well that failed, but I guess I should've seen that coming since I am still a little baby. I feel that I am going to continue to make that mistake as I age.

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡)

Fast forwarding a few days, I got to meet my new family. My eyesight had started to clear up but was still blurry, in a way it was like my old eyesight.

I found out who my mother was, and man was I surprised. Take a guess at who the lucky girl is?

Well you were probably wrong if you tried to guess, it's Mikoto Uchiha.

**_The_** **Mikoto Uchiha**, the mother of the two strange **Uchiha** brothers.

I had my doubts, I mean sometimes it happens that people have the same names as anime characters, but once I was brought home to meet my brothers, I officially confirmed that I was in the Naruto universe.

Isn't that just _dandy_? I was being sarcastic incase if you can't tell.

There are a few good and bad points to this. Sure it's great that I'm in Konoha after the war and before the most recent one. Sure it's also great to be related to the famous Uchiha clan and all, but is it really worth it?

My eldest brother is a hypocrite with a pure heart while my other brother has all-in issues. On top of that, Itachi is still going to wipe the clan out and ruin Sasuke's personality. How does this in anyway benefit me?

Also I don't really like violence. Being related to Sasuke and Itachi is going to have lots of it.

Anyway I really tend to talk a lot, let's just get to how I meet my siblings, okay? But first I should mention what my new name is.

My name is **Uchiha Megumi.**

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Flashback**

Obviously I felt nervous, I mean heck my supposed mother has the same name as the mother of the Uchiha brothers from my favorite series.

Calm down, this could just be a coincidence.

"Megumi-chan wa, kyō no anata no atarashii kyōdai o mitasu tame ni shiyou to shite iru. Watashi wa anata ga sorera o aisuru koto o yakusoku suru" (Megumi-chan, today you are going to meet your new brothers. I promise you will love them.)

Oh crap she was saying something; does it really matter for me to listen to though? I can't understand majority of her words.

A small voice yelled out for his mother in Japanese, the voice I vaguely could recognize. I'm assuming that is probably what she mentioned when she said whatever it was that she said.

Mikoto chuckled at the boy that ran towards her, his older brother following behind at a more relaxed pace.

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan, anata no atarashii imōto Megumi-chan o mitashite kuru" (Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan, come meet your new little sister Megumi-chan.)

Oh dear, please don't be the Sasuke and Itachi I am thinking of. Please just let this be an anime obsessed family that would name their family after the tragic one in the Naruto series.

Sasuke's mouth formed a 'O' shape, leaning forward to take a better look at my tiny body as Mikoto crouched on the floor. Itachi peeked over Sasuke's head, a small smile on his face as he studied his new sibling.

I squinted at Sasuke to confirm my suspicions, Itachi was too far so I couldn't compare him also. Oh boy I see the tuffs on the back, this really is the Uchiha family I'm thinking about.

I felt panic take over my body as I 'muttered' his name, my lip quivering as my eyes started to water. Why am I having this weird extreme response? I shouldn't necessarily cry about this… it must be the new body and environment.

Since Sasuke was all up in my zone studying me, he was the first to react to my panic attack.

"Megu-chan nakanaide kudasai!" (Don't cry Megu-chan!)

I can't wait till I pick up on Japanese so I can know what's going on more. Mikoto, or mom, sighed and started to rock me, or is it bounce? It's a bit hard to tell in this tiny body.

By the time I calmed down I noticed that Sasuke tried to keep a small distance between us, I think he thinks he made me cry. Itachi walked between us, his hand holding Sasuke's while sparing glances at my small form.

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Flashback end**

So yeah, that's how that went. I'm honestly lucky that I can get away with a lot of things since I'm a 'cute little baby.'

Oh to add to this, I would like to purchase a mind soap to scrub the disturbing memories of dirtying myself. I should probably buy in bulk just in case…

How I wished there was a fast forward button.

* * *

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Author's note**

* * *

The chapters will flow by years to be a bit easier for me to write ^u^; How is it though? I will work in the title in the next chapter.

Hint: It relates to her legs

Any tips/suggestions are greatly appreciated =] I will probably update slow (it's how I role to be honest) I will also describe how she looks in the next chapter =]


	2. Sad feels

Minor shout out of appreciation;

Thanks for the four favorites/follows~

Thanks Gin and Tika for the nice review =D I will try to keep a lighter mood early on, and sorry that it seemed a bit weird o; I tried to take a gamer's point of view in the beginning.

Recap: Megumi met the family and mentioned mind soap towards the end.

* * *

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Start

* * *

**Age: 7 Month's**

I would like a refund on my soap please. This has done nothing to help me, if anything it helped smudge it around more.

Oh gosh that image-See my point!

Anyway, a few days ago I got hit with some really saddening news. I can't quite remember the name of what I have, but basically the muscles in my legs are very weak which means I can barely walk. As I get older, they will continue to deteriorate to the point that I won't be able to walk at all. Luckily it just affects knee down for now, crawling is still in for me.

This is seriously just _perfect_.

How am I going to run from Itachi in case if he decides to target me on the massacre? I'll be a sitting duck that is watching the butcher slowly approach me, ready to turn me into a cold meal.

As you can imagine, my family took this news quite harshly. Father was absolutely irritated that I have this illness and pretty much is ready to disown me. It's not my fault you douche, gosh.

Sasuke doesn't quite fully understand but he knows I am sick, as for Itachi I don't really know what he's thinking. I assume that he pities me since I'm his 'cute' little sister. Well I hope he does at least, maybe he can pardon me from his mission.

Mom was crushed to find out that her little baby girl had this type of illness; her hubby is not helping in any way. She tries to hide her feelings, but ever since we visited the hospital she has started to hawk eye me much more.

As for how I feel, I am pissed. In my previous life I had been over weight and never took open movement for granted. Reliving a child's life has shown me that movement is something to appreciate, and now I was having it taken away from me.

I wonder if it would be possible to enforce my legs with chakra when I'm older, perhaps I can walk then.

Oh if I could walk right this moment, I would run out of this compound to see what I have missed as I aged, to feel the wind rustle my hair, and to see different colors from blue, black, and white because seriously, that is all I ever see in this place.

Honestly though I think if I were able to run now, I would trip on everything and basically be counterproductive.

Another thing I can sort of relate to this topic is that I miss my electronics.

I grew up with a computer, he was my baby. I had my little boy upgraded yearly to withstand the new game graphic demands; occasionally he would get 'sick' from bad overclocks and software issues.

Overall I loved him and will miss him.

_RIP my gaming computer._

I am getting off topic again; I wonder what I look like when I do that. I probably have the weirdest poker face on, staring at a wall or something.

Ah! Stop it brain, we must look like we are a good little baby playing with blocks.

I hate this.

Oh I hear some footsteps; it's probably my favorite brother Sasuke.

Hey don't give me that look, he is the only one that constantly plays with me and is technically teaching me the language.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door, a small hand appearing to open the door. There he stood in all his cute glory.

"Megu-chan, we are shopping with Okaasan" Sasuke informs, starting to put my toys away. I try to help him by shoving the toys towards the toy bin, however they don't move far due to my weak little baby fat arms.

I seriously am going to abuse these bad boys into shape once the fat is gone.

Sasuke smiled at my pout, quickly putting the rest of the toys away before trying to pick me up. This little three year old is trying to carry me; I feel so fat and useless.

Thankfully mom pops her head in, chuckling at this awkward situation.

I made the typical baby noise, my arms reaching towards her to suggest picking me up. Sasuke huffs before letting mom carry me.

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡)

After getting bothered by random ladies in the compound, we returned home with enough groceries to make tonight's meal.

We were going to have some grilled fish, rice, and a type of soup. I'm not sure if there is anything else but that's at least what we purchased. Mom set me down in the high chair thing, going to start cooking.

"Sasuke-chan, can you go get Megumi-chan a few toys to play with while I cook?" Mom asked Sasuke; well it was more like ordered.

"Hai!" Sasuke replied cheerfully, running to the toy room to grab a few things.

I was irritated that I had to sit here as she cooked, let me have my short freedom woman!

Ouch I set myself up for a pun.

Anyway he brought back some blocks and a doll, setting them on the high chair. You know this sort of reminds me; a few months ago I seriously was ashamed of myself. I know naturally babies chew on things as teeth come out, but it's different to experience that feeling, and it's really gross to chew on toys.

Like seriously I know that I'm technically the only one that plays with them meaning almost all the germs are from me, but they can start to reproduce all over that toy then get me sick.

Oh gosh imagine if I die young from a stupid bacterial infection from a toy block. What's also not helping right now is the fact that my emotions are so extreme. I ended up crying.

Yup, that's right, this awesome beast you are reading about is crying about a toy block. Well that's what it looks like to Sasuke at least. I wonder if he realizes that I am technically a lot smarter than him.

Nah he probably thinks he was the same way when he was younger. Oh how he was wrong, hehe.

Without me really realizing, I had let that evil laugh out. They both gave me strange looks; after all I was just crying and now doing a villain laugh. I should pay more attention to what I do or else I may get sent to a therapist.

Grabbing the blocks, I made a small tower and made the doll climb it up. Making awesome sound effects in my head to fit what I made the doll do made 'play time' more manageable.

During this Mom went back to cooking, a small thought of worry crosses her mind. Sasuke shrugged it off as a baby thing and went to try and find Itachi to 'train.'

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡)

After having an extremely awkward dinner, I was placed into my open jail to rest.

I think open jail is a more appropriate term compared to a crib. Seriously if I was just a bit bigger I could escape from this jail, but my inability to stand might affect me…

Great I dampened my mood again; I should honestly focus on other things. Maybe what I can do in the future to help Sasuke?

I think I want to follow the general story line with all the deaths and such, but maybe I can help Sasuke be less of a douche as he gets older. Yes I should do that by making him my slave when older.

That is if Itachi spares me… Darn it I did it again!

* * *

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Author's note**

* * *

Aha ^u^; I said I would mention her appearance but I don't think that would work out exactly with this time period/chapter. Maybe when she is a year or two old I might describe her. I tried to extend the length of this chapter a bit (It honestly was only 530ish words initially)

Questions:

~Should I describe the shopping experience?

~Is Sasuke acting too mature? I'm not familiar with how babies/children act.

Any suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated 3 I will try to visit expand on this story but I am a bit stuck due to my ACT/MME this week.


	3. More feels

;u; I feel so happy now~~ I have a total of 8 followers and 6 favorites~

Thanks for those guys =D

Review reply: CeresMaria - For some reason you just reminded me of the dramatic potato chip scene from deathnote D: Also thanks for the tip =] the sort of ironic part is that I used it for Megumi but it never crossed my mind to use it for Sasuke 0;;

Recap: Found out about illness, trying to think of what to do for future, evil laughs.

**WARNING: HARSH CHAPTER AHEAD! GET READY FOR FEELS**

* * *

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Start

* * *

**Age: One**

I finally turned one a few days ago. I feel much more different compared to a few months ago, I'm actually proud to say that I am older now. Currently I can still crawl, but I have fully lost my ability to stand. I can also speak a few phrases in Japanese confidently while my English is flowing much better. I can also sort of read Japanese. For my birthday Itachi got me a ninja guide book for children and I have tried my best to read it. So far I am a two pages in.

Also the company that sold me the mind soap refused my attempt at a refund, now I gotta figure a way to use it.

Anyway away from that, I have a general idea of what I am going to do for the future.

Basically when Itachi massacres the family I should be about five to six years old. Physically I will not be able to do anything, however I think I might drop hints at Sasuke to distance himself from our parents.

Based on what I remember about him, he becomes an avenger immediately and became power hungry. If I can somewhat alter that thinking I should be able to help him.

Oh speak of the devil, that's him coming over. "Nii-tan!" I start crawling towards him, a smile on my face.

"Hi Megu-chan, Guess what we did today at school? I'll just show you – Come on Megu-chan!" Sasuke tried to carry me to our patio porch thing, what is it called really? Anyway he set me down on the edge, muttering a 'don't move' before rushing forward to face a tree that had a target on it.

"Okay now watch this Megu-chan!" Sasuke called out, getting into a throwing stance while holding something small and brown, probably a shuriken.

Quickly moving his arms, he threw five shuriken at the target. Three of the five hit the center-like area while the other two hit the outer rings, one bouncing off to land on the floor.

Sasuke pouted at this but soon started to grin at my clapping and cheering. Honestly can you call it cheering? It sounds more like random yelling with the occasional voice crack. Just imagine that I was some kind of creepy old man doing that, oh gosh how scary.

Sasuke mock bowed before going to pick up the shuriken. Afterwards he jogged over just to sit down next to me. "If you want, your cool big brother can teach you." Sasuke suggested.

I know you want to show off you little boy, but this is a perfect opportunity to advance since I am more than likely not be sent to the academy. I nodded aggressively, my hands reaching out to take the little wooden shuriken.

Sasuke laughed at me before handing me one, gently correcting my fingers before helping me get used to throwing it. I must admit that this was a lot harder than I imagined, then again I never was good at Frisbee in the first place.

About an hour later, Itachi happened to join us. Sasuke being the little show off he is, decided that he would show his beloved big brother his new skills.

After getting relatively the same result, Itachi pointed out a few things that would help Sasuke improve such as the wrist flicker position and how to aim a little better. Feeling a little jealous that they sort of ignored me, I tugged on Itachi's sleeve. "It-tan see?"

I threw the shuriken I had been practicing with and it actually got a decent distance before hitting the floor. I clapped and did a minor cheer for myself before looking at him expectantly. He closed his eyes, genuinely feeling proud of me before ruffling my hair.

"You have to flicker your wrist more like this"

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡)

Itachi continued to help us for another hour before Mom told us to go get ready for dinner. Itachi picked me up, gesturing at Sasuke to hurry up and come before walking past her. I saw that look she gave Itachi, it was one of concern. Why would she be concerned? Is it maybe that he has to do a serous mission soon? It never crossed my mind what the true reason was.

Sitting in my high chair with soft foods, I ate slowly watching how my family acted. Father seemed tense; it was probably something at work. Mother seemed to glance between Itachi, Father, and me. I wonder if we did something wrong. Sasuke of course was oblivious to this and tried to put up a manly and mature image for Father.

"Tou-san what happened? Both you and Kaa-san are tense." Itachi finally confronted, setting his chopsticks down momentarily. Father's sharp gaze at Itachi caused him to back off, feeling a bit intimidated with his KI. "Itachi-kun it's no-"

Father cut her off, his eyes looking at me with disdain. "Why did you disobey me?" Itachi didn't respond, glancing at my direction before picking up his chopsticks to resume eating.

"Itachi, How many times have I told you not to waste your skill on something of no value? Megumi will never become a ninja; she will live her life as a useless cripple." I felt my heart crack at his words, although it is true to an extent, it is still wrong to say that in front of your kid.

I could feel the disapproval rolling off of Mom as she spared a glance at her husband. Sasuke looked down at his lap, his hands clenching the chopsticks just a tad tighter from annoyance. Itachi was the only one to stand up for me, his eyebrows furrowing together in irritation.

"Megumi has proven to be a quick learner. With time she will be a capable kunoichi whereas her limitation will have no restriction on her." Gratitude, it's a nice feeling to have. It's a shame that he has to follow the dark path that he does.

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡)

Dinner after that was quiet. I think we could all agree that we need some breathers. After putting away the dishes, Mom grabbed me and whispered soothing words, placing me with Sasuke on the floor. I feel my eyes water as the feels finally settled in, good thing Father was gone from this room currently.

Sasuke bit his lip trying to decide how to comfort me before going with the most basic start, a hug. I held onto his shirt tightly, trying to hold back this terrible feeling as he rubbed my back.

"I meant it." I peeked over Sasuke's shoulder to look up at Itachi, my stupid tears poring over. Letting me go, Sasuke nudged me to go hug Itachi as well. Hugging his legs tightly, I cried out "Thanks It-tan, Nii-tan"

"I'll help you prove Tou-san wrong Megu-chan, don't worry." Sasuke comforted before getting up to leave the room. I could hear Mom's tired sigh as she muttered for Itachi to go put me to sleep. Obeying silently, he carried me away.

Well this day was just perfect. On a brighter note, Sasuke is starting to distance himself from Father. Baby steps I suppose. Also don't you dare comment on that perfectly place pun, it has nothing to do with this serious topic.

Well technically it might be able to relate, I should at least inform you of how my birthday went.

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Birthday Flashback **

Today started off very scary. One moment I'm lying in my open jail relaxing and then the next I'm being carried away but an energetic Sasuke. Panic overtaking my body, I started to cry and smack his back, like seriously who carries a baby over their shoulders like this?!

Realizing what he did wrong, Sasuke adjusted how I was positioned and started to hum a relaxing tune for me. That's right, the _Sasuke _Uchiha was humming. Hearing his nice hum instantly calmed me, my eyes closed to focus on the voice better.

Thinking that I was calm now made Sasuke stop his hums, my upset pout making him laugh momentarily. "Oh Megu-chan aren't you excited?" obviously lost on what he was talking about he elaborated "It's your birthday Megu-chan! Mom is gonna throw you a party and everything!" I made a noise in understanding and started to feel my own excitement bubble up. Sasuke resumed walking after our exchange finished and took me to where Mom was.

Upon seeing me, she got up and took me from Sasuke's arms to raise me up in the air. "Happy birthday Megu-chan" She gave me a huge kiss on the cheek before giving me a hug. I gave her a small hug back before looking at her expectantly. Laughing at my action, she started to gather a few things together.

"Megu-chan today we are going shopping for a dress, okay?" Unfamiliar with the word for dress, I nodded and figured it was some type of clothing piece. I waved goodbye to Sasuke and let Mom carry me out of the house.

We actually exited the compound, how exciting! I looked at everything eagerly, some passersby smiling at my exaggerated movement. I could see Mom watching what I was doing, I grinned at her before trying to calm down.

"Its fine Megumi-chan, I know you won't see this often. Take it in." Mom spoke softly. Since she says it's okay, I guess its fine then. I continued to gaze around until she finally stopped in front of a store.

A dress store? Ah that's what that word was, now I know a word I probably won't use.

We looked around the store for a bit, Mom picking up a few types of dresses only for me to shoot them down. In the end what we purchased was a Creamy Kimono with small red and pink flowers running up the sleeves and bottom. We got a dark orange belt thing - obi I think? – With small red geometric like shapes. Lastly we got a small red and orange flower hair piece to pull the look together.

Overall I must say it looks spiffy.

Once we returned home, Mom helped me put the outfit on. "Oh you look precious! Come look Megumi-chan" Leading me to where we had this mirror I had no idea about, I finally got to see what I looked like. Wow I knew I would look different but this officially settles it in.

I had a porcelain-like complexion with large black eyes, my black hair reaching past my shoulders in a nice straight manner. The dress looked really great in my opinion giving me a doll like appearance. Getting a slight kick out of this fact, I adjusted how I sat so I would look like how a doll would sit.

"Dolly!" I called out, poking my cheeks in a cute manner. "Of course Megumi-chan," Mom responded before sitting down behind me to start doing my hair. "How do you want it? Up or down?" It probably looks good either way to be honest.

"Down with curl!" I reply, my finger doing a circle to emphasize that I wanted my hair curled. "Alright Megumi-chan, try to sit still okay?"

Once done she lifted me up carefully, taking me to our backyard patio porch thing. I could see a few tables set up with a bunch of little kids around; they all started to sing the happy birthday song when they noticed us.

Feeling emotional from this sudden display caused me to cry, I clapped to try and let them know I appreciated this gesture. Some of the kids not understanding stopped singing and asked if I was alright.

"Hai… Megu-chan very happy." I responded, wiping my little tears before flashing them a huge smile. Some of the adults such as my Mom awed at my reaction before coming over to say their congratulations. Shyly chatting with some of the kids, time passed very quickly.

Before I knew it, it was time to start opening the gifts. I received a few more dolls, a few articles of cute clothing, and a kid's book. I noticed that my family didn't get me any gifts but still appreciated the thought they put into this party.

"Megumi-chan, what do you say for all these nice gifts everyone got you?" Mom encouraged, I think she is trying to show me off since I can understand a much more than a child my age should know.

"Thank you very much!" Tis' a shame I messed up slightly on 'very much'. I did a small bow before glancing at everyone, a sincere smile on my face.

"Don't forget about us Megu-chan!" A voice called out, turning around quickly I saw Sasuke holding something large while Itachi, who stood next to him, held something much smaller. I waved at them happily "It-tan and Nii-tan!"

They both took their dandy time walking over before handing me their gifts. Opening Sasuke's first was a good life choice. Inside was a huge soft teddy bear that honestly was bigger than me. Squealing at the cuteness, I rubbed my face into its face. Oh my gosh it is so soft! "Thanks Nii-tan!" I put the bear down carefully before giving him a hug. Some of the adults again awed at my display, it's not _that_ cute is it?

Letting him go I looked at Itachi, ready to open his gift as well. As I pulled away the wrapping, I was a bit shocked with was I found inside. Inside was a small book on the ninja academy basics, it was basically what they studied in school. I set down the book before giving Itachi a huge hug, well as huge as I can make it.

"Thank you It-tan" I spoke more seriously, after all this kid was helping me get a head start in the ninja art. Nodding at me understandingly, he ruffled my hair and smiled slightly at my pout. Hey I had to sit there getting my hair burned for like an hour! Don't mess it up fool!

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Birthday Flashback End**

I am hoping you can get the general gist of how the rest of my party went. Basically I was super happy with my gifts, we had cake, people left, and I was taken inside to sleep due to my creeping exhaustion. Dad didn't even bother popping up, but honestly I didn't want him to come anyway. If he did appear he would probably ruin my mood and the party would have to disperse earlier.

Anyway I am starting to get very sleepy, you will probably hear from me in about a year or so. Good night.

* * *

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Author's Note**

* * *

How was this? I tried to build in much more detail while expressing her relationship with her family; I think I did mighty well for myself.

Remember any tips/suggestions are greatly appreciated =] (I am sort of shocked that this story is getting responded to well, let's hope it continues that way =D)

(ACT today was horrible, they made the practices seem so easy compared to the real deal...) The next chapter update will probably take a bit longer due to the rest of the testing this week.


	4. I had a dream

;u; I'm so happy that this is doing well~~

Review replies: FluffyTrashCan - I'm actually thinking start including romance after team 7 gets formed =] I'm not sure exactly but there is a chance that it might be with Naruto (Since he's a teammate and all) Romance will probably also follow the puppy love route since I don't feel comfortable writing mature scenes D; Thanks for reading though =]

Recap: Birthday party, dad BM's, Itachi and Sasuke support Megumi, Mind soap company refused return.

* * *

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Start

* * *

**Age: Two**

I still have yet to find anything to work with that mind soap. I guess I will just have to let age wear off my memories.

My Japanese is pretty decent now. I can speak basic to lower intermediate sentences confidently while my personal dictionary of words has grown. My English is almost perfect as well, just minor words I cannot pronounce.

Ninja related studies seem to be doing decent. I finished the book Itachi got me for my birthday all by myself! I hope I can get the next in the series soon. I will probably have to make Sasuke buy me it since Itachi is getting hounded by Father to do missions.

Ah I should probably mention that to right? Itachi is currently in ANBU, I don't know the exact time he joined since I only found out recently but I assume he's been an ANBU for a month or so. According to my memory, Itachi should be in ANBU for about three years, with that I have a more precise timeline in my head. The ages should follow: Itachi is ten, Sasuke is four or five, and I'm two. This means that I have about three more years to prepare Sasuke for his heartache, and I also have to figure out my survival.

Think that's all? Nope.

To add to this, my rocky relationship with my Father is slowly getting worse. I am no longer aloud to eat with the family when Father is home; I also am on house lock-down. I think my father is trying to cover up my existence without literally getting rid of me. So far nothing can convince my Father to think differently so I must leave it as is.

In a way this is quite beneficial; I will be more bonded with my brothers meaning that Itachi will have a harder time to kill me while Sasuke will feel obligated to take the guardian role later making him much more mature in decision making. Sasuke has also started to teach me daily what he is taught at school to try and prove to Father that I am 'worthy.'

I'll be honest when I say this; I don't understand how ninjas can remember all of this junk. Like seriously I can only remember a few hand signs while the rest are sort of like 'meh whatever I don't need to know those.' I think being underdeveloped finally had its use – being that I don't need to learn ninja techniques as strictly. I think my lazy trait is leaking in from my old life into my current one, this is not good…

So yeah I had this super interesting dream earlier. (_Oh that smooth transition_)

I had been roaming this modern style city with Sasuke and obviously had no idea where we were. Walking that off quite literally – yes walk -, we eavesdropped on people and they continued to mention something about samples.

I asked Sasuke if he knew what this 'sample' was since it seemed to be very popular. Sasuke shook his head and tried to come up with anything, throwing out random suggestions. I shot down each suggestion since it didn't really seem to make sense. Sasuke then came to a great conclusion and suggested that we go look inside of informational stores.

At the time I translated as a magazine store.

We walked around for a bit until we found a magazine store. We opened magazine after magazine to see if they would hint at what a sample was. Successfully I found that it meant a free test trial of a product and being myself, I wanted them all. I started to rip out the little post cards things, of course making Sasuke join me, and filled them out, rushing to the nearest public mailbox to drop it off.

Feeling slightly incomplete I continued to search for more samples. We started walking store to store, asking the cashier or any worker if they had free samples. Apparently they never had people ask out like that so they kicked us out pretty much every time. After a few tries we decided to split up to see if it was just the other causing the rejection of samples. Sasuke got lucky and was handed large bundles of samples each time while I was still getting kicked out.

Sour about life now, I figured that maybe I could go online and find samples. Figuring Sasuke would be fine; I called for my ride to come. The super amusing part of this is that Naruto in his four tails mode was my ride. Sitting on his back, I ordered him to hurry up and get me home.

Once I entered my house, I ran upstairs to go boot up my computer and started browsing. I then hit the mother lode of free samples – a free sample site – and ordered everything!

Feeling incredible at what I had done, I started to dance around and do a miniature party. Remembering about Sasuke I went over to the house phone and called him to come home. When he returned home with his samples, which he was actually holding in a huge bag, he handed them over to me to look at what he was able to get. Inside was a bunch of amazing samples that made me want to dance and cheer again. Hugging him the strongest I could, I began to thank him. Blushing slightly at what I was doing, Sasuke tried to pry me off and said that the other samples would take a few weeks to come in.

Realization dawning on me, I rushed back upstairs to the computer and checked the estimated due dates. The number printed on every site said the same thing, six through eight weeks. Absolutely devastated by this, I fell to my knees and cried out to my ceiling

"OTL! BRB KILLING MYSELF! Orz!" 1 (See author's note)

After that I scared myself awake because I hit one of the bars on the open jail. Clutching my little foot in pain, I let out little pathetic whines.

Said person in dream rushed into my room since he was in the room next door reading, and immediately asked "Megu-chan! Are you okay?" Nodding my head and raising a thumb's up, I spoke "Hai Nii-tan."

Sasuke walked closer, a look of doubt on his face. "Really?" I gave him one back and responded with "Kiss my booboo then Nii-tan?" I pointed at my foot which had a slight tint of pink on it now. "Ew no! That's gross Megu-chan!"

I laughed at his expression before I properly sat up in my crib. "Open Nii-tan!" I grabbed the open jail bars and shook them slightly; Sasuke understanding quickly opened the door and helped me get to the floor.

"Let's go play?" I ask while crawling towards my toy box. Sasuke didn't follow me to the toy box so I looked back at him. He looked at the floor while holding onto his arm unsurely "I can't today Megu-chan, don't be mad okay?" I think he thinks I'm going to throw a panic fit, or I was going to at least.

"Okay, tomorrow then?" I ask, plopping on my bum to get comfortable. Sasuke smiled before confirming. "Bye bye Nii-tan" I waved at him 'cutely', honestly it was like this huge awkward wave. He ruffled my hair and bid his goodbyes.

And that is how my morning went, quite nice I think. Currently I had been coloring a coloring book and boy did I make sure to show it off. In my last life I had been quite proud of my coloring skills and luckily it was able to transfer to this one. Occasionally I would stray out of the lines since my arms are still not working correctly and of course I would curse in English every time.

Thank god nobody seems to speak English here or else I would have had my little butt beaten for foul language.

"Megumi-chan we are about to go to the store, can you put your toys away?" Mom suddenly asked, scaring the heck out of me making me also get out of the line. "H-Hai Kaa-san." I put my hand on my heart, trying to will it to calm down before getting my coloring items together.

Once I was ready, I crawled towards Mom and let her pick me up. Carrying me on her hip, she proceeded to grab anything necessary and left. Same as last time we went to the grocery store and purchased a few foods for lunch and dinner.

By the time we came back, Sasuke was home and looking very sour. "Nii-tan!"

Sasuke looked up and waved at me. Mom gave him a questioning look to which he just shook his head. "Down down!" I demanded and wriggled in her grasp until she complied. Once I was on the floor I crawled towards him and gave him a hug,

"It-tan?" I asked after a moment. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead in memory, "He lied to me again Megu-chan"

"Don't worry Nii-tan! We train," I looked at mom hoping that she would allow us, and thankfully she did "Go ahead Sasuke-chan, Megumi-chan. Just finish up before your Tou-san comes home." Sasuke lead the way to our backyard and got into position to train. He hopped around for a bit, taijutsu I assume, and soon started to add throwing shuriken at that poor tree.

Getting bored of watching him do his stuff, I soon started to help in my own way. I started chucking small items such as pebbles at Sasuke to build up his focus; he however did not see it that way.

"Hey - Megu-chan! What are you doing?!" A small pebble hit his forehead, ironically the same spot Itachi pokes it in, and caused him to snap.

"Stop it Megumi!"

I stopped throwing for a moment, partially shocked that he actually called me my proper name. I then tried to explain myself "I'm helping!" Sasuke huffed at me and raised an eyebrow in the universal way of saying 'really?' "You know… like um… awareness!" I snapped my fingers once I got the word. "Oh, why didn't you say so Megu-chan?" Sasuke ruffled my hair in apology and went back to where he was before.

"Go ahead Megu-chan!"

Just like that dinner time came and I was ushered off to my room. Mom placed a small plate of food on the floor for me and hurried back to the kitchen to join dinner with the family. I could just imagine the awkwardness for Sasuke seeing that he is all visibly bruised now, and Father's questioning look. Oh poor him, hehe. I ate my food as carefully as I could; last thing I want is mold growing on my floor.

Once I finished I crawled over to my coloring items and resumed my image, eventually getting put to sleep for the next day to come.

* * *

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Authors note:**

* * *

1 My friend suggested I say this - We knew a few people that used to do this so it seemed to sort of fit

I seriously have never tried this hard to find a characters age before ;o; (Itachi man why you do this to me?)

Woot testing is done~~~ I think I will honestly try and keep this story up since it is getting viewed very positively

Remember any suggestions or tips are greatly appreciated =D


	5. Broken trust

Hey guys =D I had quite the thought and decided to run with it (Chapter below) Sorry that it is getting much more serious, I will try to include humor more later on.

Review reply: Angel Kaleidoscope - Oh~~ Thanks for the lovely idea *u*)b She definitely will be able to walk down the line, she just has to learn how. As for medicine, I think it's a great idea =] With medic knowledge she should be able to know how to use chakra on the muscles efficiently without hurting her body. As for the relationship, he would probably not realize that he is in love and just view her as a best friend. (Well I think at least D: )

Recap: Distance being created with family, Sample dream, and more ninja education.

* * *

（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Start

* * *

**Age: Four**

Well I'll be blunt about this; Shit hit the fan.

_Father_ - should I even call him that? – has officially kicked me out of the family some time ago.

I don't know where I am or how long I will be here; I just know that I need to get away and soon.

I wonder if Sasuke and Itachi miss me.

How hard did Mom react to my disappearance?

Is _Father_ glad I'm gone?

Will anyone come looking for me?

I thought over these questions and more during my imprisonment. Life here so far has been very dull. The room is a terrible grey color, the floors a darker shade. Inside is a small bed, probably twin or full, a basic wooden desk with a metal chair, and a small wooden nightstand.

The room has its own bathroom connected that is designed for a wheelchair user, which I now currently have and love. Lastly is the metal entrance door. This door has a small barred window that is too high for me to reach. In the middle is a small door that expands into a table of sorts; Here I eat.

Three times a day I get fed small meals of soft food such as rice or potatoes, occasionally something new may be added such as fish or chicken. Once I am done eating, I push the dishes into the small door cubby for someone on the outside to retrieve.

Randomly if my 'caretakers' feel kind, they will place an item I can play with or study off of to kill time. So far I have gotten a lineless spiral notebook, a few basic art supplies, and two educational books. Both books I finished rather quickly, the concepts rather easy to understand. As for the notebook, I have used a quarter of it for anatomy practice.

Anyway enough of the tour, let's get to my current situation.

I was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling in absolute boredom. I could go draw again, but honestly it is getting very boring and irritating without something new to spice it up. I hummed random tunes while trying to recall a few songs from my past life.

To someone else, it probably seemed like I was just humming random crap, in reality I was humming as many songs as I could remember while merging them in what I thought would be a nice melody. A faint tapping sound alerted me that someone was coming at an unusual time, perhaps a gift?

I dragged myself into the wheelchair and rolled myself over to the door waiting. Instead of seeing the small door open, I heard a metallic click. I scooted back and watched the door warily. After a moment the door slowly opened, my fight or flight instincts increased significantly.

There stood a young man in basic ninja gear. "Hello Megumi-chan. Are you ready to finally escape this room?" The man spoke in a light voice, a small smile present on his face. A bit shocked, I replied with "Uh… sure… Ninja-san?"

Face scrunched, the man raised his hand just to move his pointer finger back and forth. "No no, that won't do. Call me Sensei Megumi-chan." I felt my eyebrow raise, a frown present on my face. "Aha sorry you don't know do you Megumi-chan? I will be your personal instructor to help with your academics and Jutsu's."

"Oh I see! Can we get started right away…Sensei?" It felt weird to say Sensei to a man I just met, but if he is telling the truth then it is best I get on his good side. Sensei grinned before gesturing me to wheel myself out of the room. He led me down a few corridors before stopping at a rather thick metal door. "Here we are Megumi-chan, Are you ready?" I nodded and entered this new room.

The room was quite large and full. To the left side near the door was a few desks, bookshelves lined the walls behind the desks. From what I could see, the shelves were overcrowded with many scrolls and books. Straight ahead were different types of targets and training dummies. To the right was the most interesting to me.

The room expanded to create a separate room. The high ceiling covered in large glass windows helped keep the plants alive that pretty much covered all of this side. The floor was grassy, trees lining the walls and placed occasionally in the middle. A small pond that was decorated with many types of flowers was located right smack dab in the middle. A garden was not too far from the pond but had strange plants, probably medicinal.

Sensei chuckled at my long observation of the room and started to walk towards the desks. "Come Megumi-chan, we have much to cover."

Every day after that for a few hours, Sensei would come by and teach me different things. I had asked him about if it was possible to stand if I infused chakra into my muscles or legs in general. His expression turned a bit sour for some reason and replied with "We can find out another time I suppose." I honestly liked Sensei and trusted him greatly.

Sure it's not right to do that to someone who won't even tell me their name, but when you are alone you really just want company.

A large portion of time passed while I was here. Currently I am past the academic skill and can be classified as a lower level genin. I still had yet to try walking but I suppose I will try later such as how Sensei says. I have the affinity for water and may have one for fire in the future. This was exciting to find out but a bit saddening as well since Sasuke got the sweet lighting and Naruto got wind.

Currently I know a few basic Jutsu's, the Jutsu's of course are lame. I can spit out small little fireball things that can be used for lighting a fire, but they don't last very long before changing into smoke. With water I can summon a small amount that can be used when camping. The next water technique I am working on is being able to spit up balls of water.

While still on this topic, I can honestly see why Naruto had a hard time at the academy. Clones I positively will never be able to make. My Genjutu's skills are absolutely horrendous. Sensei teases me about this and says that I should be amazing since I am from a clan that uses a lot of Genjutsu. My chakra reserves are a little above average while my control is above average.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should describe how I am now that a few years of passed. My hair has grown to be about waist length, the curls and random stick ups making it obvious that I was related to Sasuke. I still have a round childish face but it is starting to slowly disappear. As for body size, I am actually pretty thin and losing that terrible baby fat. I think the small portions of food and the minor exercise is helping me loose the weight. I'm wearing a rag like dress that reaches past my knees, no shoes because I can. I am also six in a half, which means that the family was already massacred a year ago.

I hope Sasuke is not too traumatized; will he be alright without me there to comfort him?

Oh I hear the annual footsteps, I wonder if I will get bonus food for doing well lately.

Wheeling myself towards the door, I waited patiently for the person to appear. Instead of the usual food or the clink of the key, I saw a mask peek through the window. "Megumi Uchiha-san correct?" The masked man asked. I backed away from the door, my voice unsure "Yes, who is asking?"

Instead of answering me, the man told me to get away from the door. Going to the wall, I watched the man move away from the door before it suddenly got kicked down. I let a panicked squeak out and tried to curl into a ball in my chair.

The man approached slowly before gently resting his hand on shoulder. "Uchiha-san, gather your belongings and follow me. You are going back to your home at the Uchiha compound." I raised my head to look at this masked figure, his clothes looking incredibly familiar.

Muttering a 'hai,' I went over to the desk and nightstand and retrieved my things, placing them on my lap. Once done I turned around to look at the masked man again. "This way." The man walked at a rather quick pace and it took effort from me to keep with him. Finally the familiarity clicked, he was an ANBU member.

Deciding the test the waters, I asked. "Excuse me ANBU-san, how come I am returning to the compound? I doubt father was the one to request this." The man tensed slightly before trying to get together soft words. "Uchiha-san, your family has announced that you were deceased two years ago. Unfortunately they befell this due to your elder sibling, Itachi-san."

I made a noise in acknowledgement and thought this information over. I did not die, who would make up a lie like that? I bet it was _Father_ who did this. That man has been trying to get me out of the family for years. This would also explain why I had not been found earlier. Why is it that I was found _now _anyway? "If that's the case, why are you here taking me home?"

The man's response did not sit well with me. "The young man taking care of you was a wanted criminal. We found you simply by chance." I felt doubt bubble within me. This man had been taking care of me and ensuring that I would become a successful kunoichi, or so I thought. What was his true goal in kidnapping me? Is it perhaps the Sharingan that I still have yet to awaken? Was he feeding me chemicals with every meal for a test?

I had trusted this man and now it turns out to be a fake lie. Depression took over my mood and I continued to think horrible thoughts, I barely noticed the ANBU man meeting up with more. They exchanged words of their findings and departed to return to the village. The ANBU man got my attention when he dropped a cloth bag onto my lap. Looking up curiously, the man simply said "Pack."

Shoving my things inside and closing the bag, I waited for the man to tell me what to do next. Without warning, the man picked me up and set me down on a large convenient boulder. Recovering from the minor shock, I stared this guy down with an evil eye.

How dare he do that without warning!

I saw him fold up the wheel chair and then realization came to me, he was going to move me quickly to the village by tree. Allowing him to pick me up again, which by the way was by his hip, we started to hop through the trees at a scary pace.

I was going to see Sasuke again after two years. Does he still remember me? How will he react when he sees his little sister who is supposed to be 'dead'?

Soon I will have the answers to these questions.

* * *

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Authors note:**

* * *

That ANBU's speech may need to be altered to sound smarter…

How is this chapter? I tried to work in details, should I add more or is it okay?

How should Sasuke react to Megumi? I'm thinking he will view it as a cruel prank or not believe her.

Would it be weird if I make her arrival hidden to all except the ANBU and the leaders? (Danzo, elders, Hokage) The main reason is that when Sasuke departs to go to Orochimaru, I want them to stumble upon her and not know how to react to her.


	6. Forgetful brain

Oh M gee, a POV change?! Sorry for the delays everyone =] Here is the rest of the meeting~~

Review replies: CeresMaria - Actually you were off =] Sensei's identity does relate to the Uchiha family. I plan to go into detail about who he is in a later chapter along with the explanation of my wonderful idea~

Recap: Megumi kidnapped, gets educated, rescued by ANBU

* * *

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Start**

* * *

**Age: Six**

As the ANBU carried me towards Konoha, I couldn't help but wonder about how Sasuke would react to seeing me. After our family was pretty much destroyed leaving him distraught and his previously known dead little sister comes home suddenly, I doubt he will react well.

After a few minutes a large reddish wall started to come into view. Recognizing this as the Konoha outer walls, I started to feel my anxiety rise. I don't think I have anything to really be worrying about but perhaps I am nervous on how to approach Sasuke. Heck would it even be right to still call him Nii-tan after all of this?

The ANBU dropped to the dirt floor and took off sprinting towards the gate, my small body bouncing in his grip. Since this bouncing was scary and painful, I huffed in irritation and tried to stay patient. Luckily after a few seconds the man stopped and exchanged a few words with the gate keepers, their gaze on me curiously.

Feeling a bit embarrassed suddenly, I looked down at the floor and bit my cheek, an old habit that will probably never die. One of the guards walked around the desk and approached us, squatting down to be at my height. "What is your name miss?" He asked, I looked up shyly and figured it would be fine to answer.

"Megumi Uchiha." The guard's eyes widened a fraction before a tense smile appeared. "Megumi-chan, you do know what happened right?" I kept my face blank and gave a slight nod, my eyes deciding that it would like to observe a few pebbles on the floor near us. The man sighed and scratched his head, standing up to finish chatting with the ANBU member before giving us an approval to come in.

A minute or so later I was being carried to go to the Hokage's office, why? Not sure exactly but I figure it may relate to Sensei. The ANBU knocked on the Hokage's door who then called us in. Seeing the elderly man I recognized as Hiruzen I started to feel a bit more at ease.

Taking a moment to finish reading over a piece of paper before placing it on a rather large stack of similar papers, Hiruzen greeted the ANBU member. "Ah Papa-san what is it that-" Hiruzen's speech slowed to a stop as he noticed me. "Who is this Papa-san?"

Now just imagine an awkward introduction and exchange of information that is similar to the earlier one.

I've noticed that I tend to forget details about these exchanges shortly after they've occurred; perhaps it is due to my rising anxiety at the time?

Anyway shortly after the ANBU Papa-san carried me to the compound and left me to do my own things once I settled down. Sasuke was currently not home and was probably at school being a good little boy. One thing I can surely say is that he let this house go.

The house has a thin layer of dust and dirt forming, certain stains seem to be left in places intentionally, and heck some of the rooms look almost the same since I left.

My room was one of the few altered. The items I cherished such as Sasuke's toy were placed in a neat seating arrangement on my bed, my personal diary of sorts placed in the center acting as a table. Studying this for a moment and realizing how creepy this actually was, I quickly moved the stuffed animals away and grabbed open the notebook.

Scanning the pages that contained my personal progress in Japanese – writing and translations into English – I felt sort of amused and shameful at it. At the time this seemed like the smartest thing I ever did and I felt very proud, however this will make it so easy to translate anything I write in English.

I face palmed softly and released a sigh, my head bobbing back and forth in embarrassment. "Why did I do this? I am such an idiot." Releasing my forehead I continued to skim the pages, not really taking in what I scanned as I thought about how I could have seriously screwed something up. Once I reached the back cover of the notebook, I placed it down on the bed stand and proceeded to leave the room in my wheelchair.

Perhaps I should take to crawling again to feel more at home? Oh who am I kidding, that would hurt too much and would take too much energy – no thanks!

As I entered the kitchen I felt suddenly very empty. Sure I felt hungry empty but this feeling… I feel as if… "How lonely…" a shiver ran down my back as a strange feeling settled in. Not wanting to focus on that thought for much longer I quickly rummaged through the fridge and settled on a lone green apple.

It's a good thing I take forever to eat, I wasted almost a half an hour just eating an apple and basically this means that Sasuke is going to be coming home soon. Wasting another hour or so just daydreaming and reminiscing about memories, it was finally time for him to come home.

Hearing a faint click sound and a door opening woke me from my daze, my face lifting to stare up at the doorway. After hearing a few other noises that resembled platters and bumps, the footsteps finally continued and approached the kitchen.

Seeing the table that was in front of me as a hindrance, I rolled to the side giving myself a clear passage to the soon to be Sasuke body. Sasuke's small frame stood partially visible at the doorway, suddenly going back to hide. I tried to muffle my laugh at Sasuke's quick reaction but it seems he heard me anyway.

"Who's there!?"

"Sasuke it's me, Megumi-chan." I spoke softly.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sucked in a breath, my eyes widening in shock and confusion. Releasing it out slowly I responded with "N-no Megumi died - what're you trying to do huh!?"

I felt anger take over my body as I thought of someone pretending to be my little sister, _my_ little sister. I took a few quick breaths to calm myself down and thought of how this person could be lying.

First Megumi died two years ago from a vase falling over and killing her. Second is that Megumi's voice was much higher. Lastly is that Megumi never says she's Megumi, it's always Megu-chan. Plus she never calls me Sasuke, it's _always_ Nii-tan!

Gathering my courage, I quickly turn around the corner leading into the kitchen and felt myself become frozen with shock. There sat Megumi, slightly older but it was her, I just **know **it! I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly, my body shaking slightly.

The girl spoke up, her eyes wide with concern.

"Sasuke? Are you alright? I don't think I changed enough for this… er… _reaction._" The foreign language she always spoke…

"Are you really…?" I left the sentence hanging while trying not to bring my hopes up. The girl nodded and opened her arms wide. Feeling my emotions snap I ran forward into her arms and hugged her tightly, my eyes watering.

I havefamily again…

Itachi **will not** lay a hand on her, I vow it.

**Regular POV**

I patted Sasuke's back as he sobbed in my grip; I could imagine how he was feeling but I can't express it… I've always been an emotionally awkward person that wouldn't know how to react to serious events, if anything I tend to distance myself from everyone so that I will not have to worry about those feelings…

After Sasuke finally calmed down we talked about the things I've missed, how his education went, and his grand plan of revenge.

"Sasuke, did Itachi-nii ever do anything without reason?" Sasuke glared at the wall and responded bitterly "He said it was to test himself… He **killed** everyone for something so stupid!" I sighed at how he could believe Itachi so easily.

"I don't think he meant it. Itachi-nii was a good man that hid behind lies." Sasuke gave me a harsh look.

"How would you know? Itachi was barely with you and it's been a year since you left, things change." I sighed and shook my head lightly.

"One day Sasuke you will see what I mean."

* * *

**（ ｡ ◕ˇдˇ◕｡) Authors Note:**

* * *

Ohoho I had another wonderful idea… I must apologize ahead of time for the possible cheesiness that will follow so I can accomplish this thought (It has taken effect last chapter, probably next one I will end it) Also I apologize for my tardiness on updating, I was a bit lazy to do it… Thanks for the huge amount of favorites and follows as well guys =D


End file.
